Panty
|First Appearance = Excretion Without Honor and Humanity |Occupation = Ghost Hunter }} Panty AnarchyFUNimation dub (アナーキー・パンティ Anākī Panti, transliterated as "Anarchy Panty") is a main character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is the older of the Anarchy sisters."Sex and the Daten City" (sub), 6:52 Her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. Appearance Panty is a female angel with spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beige skin-tone. Her eyelashes are long, and when in art-shift mode, her eyelids are colored a light pink shadow. Panty's nails and toenails are polished a bright red color. Her most often worn outfit is a short sleeveless red dress with matching heels, red hoop earrings, a golden necklace, and two golden bracelets on each wrist. However, she is known to wear a large variety of fashionable clothing, in a range of styles. Panty's angel outfit seems to be inspired on ancient Greek clothing, most notably her golden winged Hermes-like heels. In angel form, Panty possesses small white feathered wings, and both her nails and toenails are polished a light pink color. Her angelic outfit consists of the aforementioned heels, a puffy white skirt, a short white blouse, a golden collar, golden bracelets, white coverings on the backs of her hands and several golden rings. In "Bitch Girls," Panty received a brief makeover. While living on Granny's farm, Panty had braided pigtails, small freckles, and a teeth gap. Personality and Interests Panty is often portrayed as a celebrity blonde and is always looking for different men to sleep with. She has low standards in men and is occasionally shown to be unsatisfied after the act. Unlike her sister Stocking, Panty doesn't take her job as a ghost-hunter seriously. Instead, she focuses on fulfilling her personal goal of having sex with one thousand men during her, stay on Earth. Panty openly admits during one episode that Stocking is the more intelligent sister, and doesn't always appear to think her thoughts through before acting (such as showing a porno she made in a theatre). Panty is often considered an personification of the deadly sin Lust, which is emphasized by the number of times she has had sex throughout the series, and by the X-ray of her brain during the opening sequence, which shows her only thoughts are about both men and sex. Panty is also quite shameless, not caring when some broadcasters were able to see (and record) her panty-less, and even going as far as pole dancing in front of an audience, while on a live show. Panty jogs to maintain her figure, and is annoyed that Stocking doesn't have to exercise to be slender. She also claims her smaller chest size is more sensitive and responsive than Stocking's bigger breasts. Panty likes spicy food in general, and mentions disliking sugar. Although she has been seen eating sweets throughout the series and she even ate Stocking's Jean-Paul Heaven pudding in Catfight Club. She has also mentioned being hungry causes her to swear more often than usual. Her favorite snack is Death Babanero-flavored potato chips and she has shown a great fondness for living a celebrity lifestyle. Whenever Panty hunts ghosts, she works in a non-precautious way. She often takes the more reckless route, using pure power to finish the job. However, this style of fighting has caused her to be wide open for attacks, including losing her panties in the heat of the moment and forcing her to improvise with either using normal weapons or other underwear. Category:Panty Category:Female Category:Angel Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Background Panty was kicked out of Heaven for her immoral behavior, most likely due to her lusty tendencies. In "The Turmoil of the Beehive", it was revealed that Panty went to a high school in Heaven, however, according to Stocking, she barely ever went to classes. Abilities To prepare for battle, Panty removes her panties. Her ability is being able to transform her own panties into a pistol named Backlace, a spiritual gun which can hurt ghosts. Backlace is unable to harm humans; however, it has not yet been confirmed if all heavenly weapons follow this rule. Backlace seems capable of harming demons, angels, and anything spirit related, such as ghosts. Backlace, when combined with Stocking's panties or any other underwear, can become 'upgraded' versions of her usual gun. So far, two examples of an expanded Backlace are an assault rifle and a sniper rifle. In the absence of Backlace, Panty can fight using normal guns. However, she usually avoids this because she does not like the smell of gunpowder, and the fact that normal guns don't do much damage. Panty is also able to transform other people's underwear in guns, but the weapon design is limited due to the wearer's genitals, becoming curved, short or even bent. However, some, like Brief's, prove to be even more capable than Panty's own. Clothing Panty seems to prefer simple yet revealing clothes, such as her red mini-dress, stilettos and hoop earrings. She doesn't usually wear pants because she prefers having her panties readily removable both for sex and combat situations. In fact, she once found herself at a disadvantage against a Ghost because she had chosen that day to wear shorts and had one of her hands occupied, preventing her from undoing her belt and removing her panties. Although Panty's red dress is her most well-known outfit, she has worn different clothing in several episodes. Some examples include a biker outfit in "Death Race" and "Bitch Girls," fancy formal dresses in "Sex and the Daten City" and "The Stripping", a pink bikini in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits," a school uniform in "The Turmoil of the Beehive," and an unusually revealing red skirt suit in "1 Angry Ghost". When preparing to destroy a Ghost, she is shown wearing a pure white angelic gown decorated with hearts. Partners Throughout the series, Panty is shown hooking up with a variety of men for sexual intercourse, including: *Milkman *Plumberman *Ugly Snot *Spark *Boxer *Brief 1000 men in total. Gallery Panty by natsu623-d30vik5.png|Panty during transformation. panty3.png|Panty during transformation. Sem título.JPG|Panty during transformation. panty1.png|Panty pole dancing. Panty concept.jpg|Panty concept design. 001.jpg|Panty final design. Panty's angel form.jpg|Panty's angel form sketch. REF Panty.png|Panty's Gainax Profile Anarchy.Panty.full.388363.jpg Panty's Image Gallery Trivia *Panty's design, while in art shift mode, was most likely based off of Miki Hoshiihttp://i.imgur.com/j95iE.jpg (Mirror link), from The Idolmaster. *During the lingerie run in "High School Nudical", Panty's contestant number was 69. *In "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", it was implied Panty's ears are an erogenous zone. *After recovering her virginity in "Bitch Girls", Brief became her 1000th partner, but also her first. *In "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch", after Stocking cut her up with her katanas, Panty was cut into 666 pieces. *In the first comic, Panty makes a pose similar to the famous "pierce the heavens" pose from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, another anime made by Gainax. *Panty's school uniform is similar to the uniform worn by Mari Makinami Illustrious, a character introduced in Gainax's Rebuild of Evangelion movie series. References Category:Panty Category:Female Category:Angel Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists